Alpha's Daughter
by divergentlover2521
Summary: Tris just moved to L.A. from Chicago and is going to Divergent high with the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
I smack my alarm clock to turn it off and smash it to bits. Opps  
Hi, my name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior but if you call me that and I may just rip your tongue out and feed it to my brother. I prefer Tris.  
Another fact about me (and my family) is that I'm a werewolf!I have long blonde hair bluish gray eyes and a petite figure and my wolf is a snow white with the build for running.  
We had a pack and my father is the alpha. We are the Grey Moon pack.  
Our pack will be with us again when we secure a pack house here. My mom stayed behind.  
We just moved to L.A. from Chicago and although I miss our mansion this house isn't so bad. I have the entire basement floor to myself. My brother has the 3 floor and my dad and mom have the 2 floor. my basement room consists of my own private pool, a games room, a movie room and my suite with a walk-in bathroom and walk-in closet.  
I pick out a black crop top with some high waisted shorts and black converse and, of course, my leather jacket. I apply mascara, eyeliner and blood red lipstick.  
When I am satisfied with myself, I hop on my black and red motorcycle and drive to Divergent high.  
I arrive and receive many catcalls, me being perfect is a perk of being a werewolf as i walk to the office.  
I walk in and ask the lady for my schedule.

"Sure sweety," the lady says a little too happy. I look it over.

(this how it works at my school. not sure about every where else)  
 **Locker no. 1046**  
 **Combo. 15-39-10**  
 **Homeroom**  
S **emester 1**  
 **Period 1 - Math**  
 **Ms Matthews 8:45-10:00**  
 **Period 2 - English**  
 **Mr Chang 10:05 - 11:25**  
 **Lunch 11:25-12:10**  
 **Period 3 - Science**  
 **Ms Matthews 12:15 - 1:30**  
 **Period 4 - Spare**  
 **1:35 - 2:50**

 **Semester 2**  
 **Period 1 -History**  
 **Mr Walker 8:45 - 10:00**  
 **Period 2 - Art**  
 **Ms Wu** **10:05 - 11:25**  
 **Lunch 11:25 - 12:10**  
 **Period 3 - Gym**  
 **Coach Amar** **12:15 - 1:30**  
 **Period 4 - Music**  
 **Ms Reyes 1:35 - 2:50**

I walk to my locker and find my locker neighbor at her locker. I walk up and introduce myself. "Hi I'm Tris, I'm your new locker neighbor." She squeals and I cover my ears. Damn she's loud. "I'm Christina. I can just tell we're going to be great friends!" I nod and study her looks. she has mocha skin and shoulder length dark brown hair and is slightly taller than I am. "What classes do you have?" I ask her but end up just ripping it out of her hands. "Well won't this be interesting." I tell her. "What?" She squeaks excitedly making me almost cover my ears again.

"We have all the same classes," I respond.

"Yay!" she squeals.

I may need to get new ears this girl is so loud. We grab our stuff and walk to class. When we get there she walks over to some people so I follow.

"Tris, this is Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and Will. Uri is with Mar and I'm with Will." She tells me then turns to her friends, "guys this is Tris." I study them.

Uriah has tanned skin and a big goofy smile. I can tell he's a prankster and a wild one. I think we might end up better friends than me and Chris. He is definitely one of my favorite ones.

Marlene has blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back and has pale skin. Her big brown eyes make her seem innocent especially because of her angelic smile.

Lynn is my favorite with her head half shaved and the other half cut short and dyed black and a permanent scowl. She seems confident and sporty. My kind of person.

Will has shaggy blondish hair with celery green eyes and a burning curiosity behind them. He's a nerd but a athletic nerd. He seems cool. He may be a werewolf, I know all the rest except are but with him its hard to tell.

"Hi" I say. "Hey" we don't get to say anymore because the teacher walks in.

"Hello my name is Ms Matthews and I will be your Math teacher this year so lets get started." she continues droning on and on so I take out my book and read.

"Ms. Prior" I hear the teacher say.

"Yes m'am?"

"Solve the question on board please"  
I think fast and do the math in 5 seconds. New record!

"We're waiting!" She sounds angry.

"153.95" I respond.

Ms Matthews looks shocked. I smirk at her. I know she hates me already for getting that question right but I don't care, pissing annoying teachers off is my favorite part of the day.

After Math is English which is very uneventful and then lunch. Yesss!  
I sit with Chris and she introduces me to her other friends."Tris meet Zeke, Four, Shauna and Nita. Zeke and Shauna are a thing and so are Four and Nita sorta. But no one likes Nita."  
I sense that a few of them are werewolves.

"Hey! We all know your just jealous of my good looks, Dirtbag." Nita shouts to Christina.

"Oh please." I say. " one you have too much make up. two you seem clingy which i guess makes it hard for Four to have alone time. three you seem very full of yourself so I doubt you know anything about anyone else and number four," I pause for dramatic effect. "SLUT!" I shout.  
She tries to make it look like shes crying, I guess that its to get Four to comfort her.

He just shrugs making her run out of the caf.

"Thanks for making her leave. I've broken up with her but she continues to sit with us no matter what I do."

" You're welcome," I say

"Be warned she will come back in a couple of days or hopefully weeks and she'll hate you." Four says.

I shrug and choose to focus on their looks.

Zeke looks like Uriah so I'm guessing he's his brother meaning he's one. he also has a mischievous look in his eye. I guess him and uri are the same in every way.

Shauna has long honey blonde hair and a shy smile. She doesnt seem very open. But still fun to hang out with.

Nita wasnt one and was definietly ugly.

Four has dark brown hair and peircing dark blue eyes and radiates power.

My wolf is getting excited screaming "Mate!"  
"Calm down River," I tell her

The bell rings and I decide to skip science and the rest of the day.  
I go to the woods behind the school and transform into my wolf. I run for a while and reach a beautiful little valley and decide to just relax.  
After about an hour I decide to meet up with the gang for my spare so I start running towards the school.

A/N I hope it's not too bad. Please don't hate me if its terrible and Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth  
-Adara


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I, sadly, do not own Divergent. The characters belong to Veronica Roth. Disclaimer over.**

As I am running back I hear the gang going for a trip through the woods. I guess they do this a lot since they seem to know where they're going. I decide to follow them still as a wolf. I don't think they know it's me so I stay as a wolf.

I was so focused on them I didn't see the rock in front of me and accidentally trip on it and fall into a bush making a lot of noise. They turn around and see me.

Uriah runs up to me and sees that I twisted my ankle. Well, l twisted my paw.

"Guys she's hurt. Can we please take care of her?"Uri pleads. "And maybe name her and become besties and keep as a sort of a wild pet."

"Can help her and maybe you can name her but she gets to go free. No 'wild pets.'" Four responds.

"Yay!"

They fix up my ankle but I pretend to try and run away a little as if I was a wild wolf. Until four looks me in the eyes with his Iris' slightly gold. I quickly stop struggling.

I can't believe they don't smell human on me. I guess they aren't as trained as i am. then again I did train in the top academy for werewolves but at least Four knows how to silence other wolves.

When they finish i stay to see what they'll name me.

Chris thinks it should be sonething like diamond or jewel.

" It should be cooler like lightning or Scar. like from the lion king." Uri suggests.

Will comes up with the perfect name. "why not after nature?" he says, " How about River because she probably lives by the river over there." I place my head in his to show i like it.

After they start heading back to school and i follow. They try to get me to stay bur i insist on following so they get will to explain to the office while they wait with me.

Will comes back and says its fine for me to follow as long as i dont attack someone.

We go to the library until the spare is over. I stick to Will, Four and Lynn.

When School is over i run back to the woods and change into a human.

 **A/N Hope this chapter is okay. Not really sure what is goin to happen yet.**

 **-Adara**


	3. Chapter 3

I get home and am greeted by silence.

I forgot Caleb was staying over at a friends house.

I decide to read to pass time but I finish my book too quickly. I decide to go to Chapters **(A/N Also known as Indigo or Cole's)** to get the next one. I'm reading a series by the name of Splintered. I just finished the third one, Ensnared and it kinda reminds me of the messed up crap a werewolf has to deal with but less crazy.

The sad thing is the series is almost over.

I hate endings. Happy or otherwise.

Unless it's a dull book where almost nothing happens. They're ok to end. They suck.

I grab my keys and get into my black Porsche and turn on the radio. It's playing Imagine Dragons so I sing along.

I turn into the parking lot, park and run onto chapters quickly but hopefully not fast enough I get a ticket.

I go to the teen fiction section and look for H authors. I find the one I'm looking for,

Moth in the Mirror and decide to see if they have another book I've been wanting for a long time but is never here.

City of Heavenly Fire.

I search it up on the computer thing and once again, 0/0 Available

I hate this book! River shouts in my mind.

No, we love it it's the number of copies they have we hate. I correct her.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Four.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi?" I say it more of a question. "Watcha doing here?"

" Well, I was here to get some new curtains." He jokes. "Know where I could find some?"

"What are these 'Curtains' called?"

"Not sure. Any kind will do."

I grab his hand and drag him over to Where the Mortal Instruments series is.

I grab City of Bones and hand it to him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Read it. If you don't like, fine. But you better like it "

He surrenders but asks " Weren't you looking for a book like this. A City of something."

"Ya. City of Heavenly Fire. I never seem to be here when they have it." I tell him.

When we reach the counter I pay and take my book and wave goodbye to Four.

I get home and decide books can wait. I text the gang (I got their numbers at lunch) inviting them over.

 **Tris- Wanna come over?**

 **Uriah-CAN WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?**

 **Zeke- No we should play never have I ever.**

 **Lynn- Why don't we play both.**

 **Four- when we all get there we can decide which one to play first.**

 **Chris, Marlene, Shauna- Sounds good.**

 **Tris- K my address is 1064 Dauntless Dr.**

I turn off my phone and head downstairs.

I figure the game room would be a good place to play.

I hear a knock on the door so I go and open it.

I lead the gang to the Game room while the gawk at my house. When we get there Zeke and Uriah run and start playing some.

The rest of us gather on the sofas in the corner and I whistle to get the boys attention. They join us and we decide on never have I ever first.

"So penalties are if you've done it you remove an article of clothing. Got it?" Zeke tells us. "Now I'll start. Hmmm. Never have I ever... had blonde hair."

Will and all the girls but Christina Take a piece of clothing off.

"I'm Next!" Uriah shouts "Never have I ever had a sister!"

Lynn and Shauna undress. I'm glad I don't have a sister.

*******Time Lapse*******

We played the game for another hour or so then decided to switch to truth or dare.

and we played that for a couple hours til we were all down in our underwear.

"Last round! Tris! Truth or dare?" Zeke yells.

"DARE!" I yell back.

He smiles evilly but I just smirk back.

"Okay, I dare you to put peanut butter on one side of your face and jelly on the other then go and do the obstacle out back."

I shrug and go to the kitchen and apply my new face mask.

I meet up with the gang and we head outside. I mentally face palm when I realize the obstacle course is my training one. I can't believe I forgot to put it away.

"Wow! It seems almost Impossible!" Chris says.

"I can do it. Have been for years."

I give River a little control enough to boost my abilities and to satisfy her longing to run. I plan on going for one tonight.

"GO!" Zeke shouts and starts a timer. 3 minutes would be normal for very athletic humans so I settle for 2:50 min just for fun.

I run, jump, swing, climb and crawl doing cool flips so slow me down a little.

I finish with a time of 2:57.

Not bad.

"Ok! If you want to stay follow me! If not go home!" I shout.

Only Marlene leaves.

I lead my friends to the guest rooms on my floor.

"Boys on the left and girls on the right. choose your bunkmate boys and girls and one person of eaxh gender gets their own room. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. good night." I tell them and walk back to my room and take a shower.

I dry my hair, put my pj's on and fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N Didn't really know what to write but wanted to update. Hope you like it!**

 **-Adara**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to silence and decide to prank everyone. I get Lynn to help me and we quietly but whipped cream with cheese sauce on top on Zeke and Uriah and tons of peanut butter on will and makeup on four. It was interesting how much like a girl he looked.

For the girls, we put boys shampoo and a disgusting smelling perfume on Chris to make her smell funny, tied Shauna in a cocoon with sheets (she's a heavy sleeper).

I grab cameras and set them up in each room so they are hidden and put one on the roof on the hallway.

We grab two air horns each, stand back to back and blow them.

I grab Lynn and drag her behind me. I start to shift but stop when I have my senses enhanced enough to get away fast and we run onto the roof and go by the pool where Lynn and I wait five minutes before they burst on to the roof, all accept Shauna and Four which makes sense since Four is probably helping Shauna. "See ya!" I call and drag Lynn over the edge.

"See ya!" I call and drag Lynn over the edge.

She shrieks in delight. We hit the pool and I drag her to the door at the bottom open it and shove her in then go in myself and close the door and wait for the water to drain.

"That was AWESOME! I need to hang out with you more often!" Lynn shouts.

We high five and walk down the tunnel til we reach the trapdoor.

"Come on I have a secret to show you." I tell her.

We get out and reach my tree house. It's a little shack in the trees about the size of a shed.

We climb up into the house and I close the door.

"Ok, you seem trustworthy but don't freak out okay?" I give River full control and shift.

I look at Lynn and she just smiles then shifts herself.

I would smile if wolves could smile.

(bold - Tris lined - Lynn)

So I mind link her. **I suspected you were one. I'm River, what's your name?**

Ya well Me, Shauna, Four and Zeke and Uri are ones. Mar Chris and Will aren't but hang out with us enough they smell like them. I'm named Axis.

 **Cool, so... are you guys in like a pack?**

No, I mean four is an alpha figure for our group but not an actual pack.

 **My Dads the alpha of one and you can join if you want.**

I **'** ll tell the rest later.

We shift back and head back to my house where everyone is talking to my dad.

I sigh.

Lynn and I quickly go upstairs and take the camera's down and download the footage to my laptop and our phones as blackmail. I hear the door shut and come upstairs and the gang all glares at me.

Four still has mascara on because it's waterproof, which is smudged around his eyes so he looks like a raccoon. Lynn and burst I out laughing at them.

They try to grab us but we're too quick and run back downstairs and into a secret passage behind my closet there for safety purposes.

After a while they give up and go home. Lynn and I come and she leaves to go as well. We decide that we'll do this again soon.

I'm glad I made friends although I miss my pack friends. I was close with Scott, and 'Chip and Dale' the twins ( Camden and Dan) and I hung out with Claire and Leila my girlfriends.

I just have a feeling that when they meet they'll get along great.

I sigh happily and check my messages.

I have one from Chris asking about shopping. Ignore.

Will is asking about home work. Nerd. I text him the work.

I have one more from Marlene asking everyone why her hair is neon green.

I sit there laughing my as of and check the footage.

Waking up early to prank someone is so worth it.

I get my laughter under control and decide to take a shower and video chat mom for the rest of the night.

I end the call and relax and decide to go for a run.

River takes over my mind completely and I sink into nothingness for about an hour.

I shift back and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

 **A/N Nothing important happens but it was fun to write.**

 **-Adara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the (terrible) storyline**

I wake to my new alarm blaring in my ear.

It's annoying AF. I turn it off gently and get ready.

I put on a black tank top, skinny jeans, my leather jacket and some knee-high lace-up boots. (Picture above).

I decide to tell the gang today (except for those non-werewolves) about my special condition. AKA being a werewolf. I put on my usual makeup and go downstairs only to run straight into my brother, Caleb.

He grabs my hands and I growl at him for getting in my way.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

I grab a muffin and decide to run to school. I shift and stick to wooded areas and back roads.

I make it to school and shift back and text all fellow werewolves to meet me in the woods behind the school.

I sit through a boring couple of periods that are mostly unuseful. As soon as the lunch bell rings I grab my bag and race out to the forest.

I wait there for Four, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Uri. Zeke tries to sneak up and jump-scare me. About 5 seconds before he can I turn and flip.

"BOO!" I shout at him.

He's winded and takes a while before he speaks again

"How- did you- know I was- coming?" He huffs.

"Same reason you would've known." I walk to Uriah and tell him to sneak up on Zeke.

I walk back to Zeke and continue when Uriah walks quietly up to Zeke who grabs his arm and pins it behind his back until he screams in pain.

"See!" I tell him. "You can do it too."

He drops Uri and steps back nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"I d-don't what y-your talking about t-tris." He stutters.

"Lynn told me. Don't worry. I is the almighty Tris, the super secret keeper!" I say.

Uri runs and hugs me.

"She is my kind of person!" He shouts.

"Show us." Four demands.

"Nah bae! Ain't how I roll." I tell him.

"I am not your bae!" He growls

"I was referring to all of you but you being my bae is still an option." I retort and wink at him.

His eyes change color and I know I'm close to getting him to shift.

I walk up to him, very sassily, and pat his face before slapping him. THe animalistic snarl that reverberates around me tells me that was the last straw and I watch as he changes. His wolf walks up to me.

"Told ya! I told you I wouldn't be the first to shift."

He lunges so I sidestep and slam him into the ground.

He gets up and tries again. I see him aiming for my feet so at the last second I step on his head and walk across him.

"I could do this all day Number Boy," I say in my Alpha voice, or is Luna? Either way, his ears go against his head and he growls one last time before he runs off.

Everyone gawks at me. and Shauna, seeing my confused face, speaks first.

"Four has never backed down from a fight," She tells me.

"Well, now he has. Although we'll just keep this between us."

They all nod.

"I'm gonna find Four. Text me your names so I can find you later if I need to," I tell them all my number. I run and jump over roots and dodge trees following Number Boy's scent.

I shift mid-jump and go faster. I find him by a waterfall obviously sulking. I jog up to him and nudge his neck. He sees me and growls while slowly getting up, his eyes never leaving me. He;s so much angrier and I feel bad about upsetting my mate, but at the same time, I don't. I live with no regrets.

 **I challenge you to a fight, Tris.** He mind links me.

 **I accept.** I tell him.

We circle each other until I lunge but swerve to the side and come up around to his left and headbutt him. He falls but rolls and gets up.

I go on defense and study his fighting pattern and discover he's always on offense. I attack and he doesn't fight back just runs out of the way but I manage to bite his tail and drag him back.

We continue fighting for another 10 minutes or so until I've pinned him down, my claws extended on his neck so if he moves he's dead or bleeding badly.

 **Do you concede?** I ask.

 **Yes.** He says unhappily.

 _He's cute when he's unhappy._ I think to myself then mentally slap myself for thinking he's cute. I am not allowed to like him because he might not want to be my mate. Hope for the best prepare for the worst.

I lick his cheek get off him and dance around happily at winning another fight. He sits up a bit and just stares at me and I make an attempt to wink at him. I run back to the school and shift on my way there. I manage to get back just in time for science and get in the door as the bell rings.

I go and sit in the back with my friends and see someone I thought I would never see again walk in the door.

 **A/N Ooh! Who do you think it is? Tell me what you think and how I can improve. See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Adara**


	6. Chapter 6

"Robert." I snarl quietly, my voice laced with venom. Four looks at me with concern but I'm too focused on Robert to care.

He used to be my old boyfriend until he turned out to be a jerk, but at least he was human so he wasn't in the pack. Back when I was struggling with self-esteem, he used me, forced me to kiss him in front of everybody and would hurt me if I didn't hold his hand or kiss him, etc. Then I went away to the Academy and stopped being weak. I broke up with him in front of the entire school and humiliated him when he went too far last year before we moved.  
To see him here makes me so angry I turn and punch an already bruised Four.  
He looks at me like WTF but lets it go.  
"Class, this is Robert Black. Please introduce yourselves."  
When it gets to my turn I stand and glare at Robert and hope with all my heart he doesn't recognize me but he does although he stays quiet.  
"My name is Tris." I emphasize Tris, "I'm sixteen and if you touch me I will kill you." I warn.  
He smiles slightly.  
When everyone finishes the only empty seat is beside me.  
"Go and sit beside Tris, Robert."  
He sits down and smirks at me and passes me a note.  
 **Wanna go out with me Bea?**  
I scribble a response, **1 Hell no! 2 You are a disgusting horrible little bastard! 3 Your too ugly to hang with me and my people so don't even try. Remember, I warned you.**  
Apparently, that means 'yes' cause he smiled really big and whispered "Glad we're back together." and tried to grab my hand.  
I tackle him to the floor, with my arm across his throat making it hard for him to breathe.  
"I said if you touched me I would kill you!" I yell, "but since we're at school I'll let you off with a warning. I am not your friend, got it? Next time I won't be so nice."  
"Tris get off Robert!" Ms. Mathews yells as I draw back my arm and break his nose. Four has to pull me off and holds me down for the rest of class in a hug-like hold.  
The bell rings and I run out if class, 'accidentally' smacking Robert with my book on my way out.  
I'm almost at my next class when the PA system announces, "Tris Prior, Please come to the office, Tris Prior."  
I head to the office instead. When I get there I learn I'm in detention for the rest of the day for attacking the new student. Not fair since I warned him but he didn't listen. Not my fault.  
I sit in detention and decide to write a song, 'cause I can't use my phone and I'm not gonna bother with homework.  
{Chorus}  
{Just let me love you, Let me stay Please don't hide, or run away.  
I see the beauty inside of you Just let me love you, Tonight.}  
Sometimes things may look dark,  
but it's not always as it seems.  
If you choose to look at me,  
I can be the hero of your dreams.  
I want to love you, I want to hold you.  
I want to be the one you come home to.  
{Chorus}  
When your crying in the rain  
and all hope seems lost.  
I come to you through the storm I'll be there when you need it the most.  
I want to love you, I want to hold you.  
I want to be the one you come home to.  
{Chorus}  
And though I may seem strong,  
It's sometimes hard to hold on,  
And when I'm broken beyond repair,  
Will you comfort me and just be there.  
Will you be my hero,  
Will you be my hero?  
{You let me love you, You let me stay.  
You didn't hide or run away.  
You saved me and I saved you You love me and I love you.}  
And I 'll always love you.  
(A/N btw this is my friend's song, she told me to add it)  
I added the finishing touches and packed up. 5 minutes till school ends I count down the minutes until there are five seconds left.

5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
RIINNGG!  
Yess!  
I meet up with the gang and Four on the way out. I need to ask him a question.  
"Hey, Four, Sorry about beating you up and all that even though you wanted to fight. And can you help me with Robert. He doesn't seem to give up and so... yeah, it would be nice if you could hurt him a bit."  
"Sure. He's a dick anyways." Four replies.  
"Thanks! Bye guys!" I call to the gang and head home to get ready for my night with Caleb. Tradition says every Monday we go out to eat. As in go out into the forest to hunt.  
I reach the backyard and race to the woods and shift. I reach the clearing we agreed to me at.  
 _Ready?_ His light brown wolf, Skyler, mind-links me.  
 _Ready._ I tell him and we start hunting.  
 **A/N Tell me what you think and the best thing about this chapter. See you in the next chapter.**  
 **-Adara**


End file.
